


Mornings like this

by Anonymous



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaehyeong wakes up to birds chirping outside the window, the sun barely peeking through the curtains.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Mornings like this

Jaehyeong wakes up to birds chirping outside the window, the sun barely peeking through the curtains. He guesses it’s around eight in the morning by the way Woosung is still in bed, and had this been any other day he would love to just stay with his lover and try to get some more sleep. But the weekend means Jaehyeong has to prepare breakfast for his overworked boyfriend and only after they’ve had their coffee and food they can nap some more. 

Sneaking out of the bed, Jaehyeong tries to make as little noise as possible as to not wake the sleeping man. He fixes the blanket around Woosung’s body, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his forehead. Woosung barely moves. 

The walk to the bathroom is short, and the time he spends inside is even shorter. There isn’t much to his morning routine anyway, and he takes advantage of the time he’s saving by hurrying to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. It’s older than most of their electronics, so they have to wait around five whole minutes before the machine starts to cooperate. 

In the meantime, Jaehyeong pulls out whatever there’s left in their fridge; some eggs, half a red pepper, two slices of ham and barely enough milk to pour in one coffee. They need to go grocery shopping anyway, but for now it will be enough for an omelette. 

The music on the radio fills in the silence, an old rock song playing loud enough to be heard over the oil sizzling in the pan. Humming to himself, the man doesn’t pay much attention to his surroundings. The coffee is ready on the table, the bread is in the toaster and the eggs are almost done. All he needs is for his boyfriend to come in and--

A pair of arms wrap around his middle, the weight of Woosung’s head resting on his back as the older hugs Jaehyeong. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Jaehyeong says, turning his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. “Go set the table for me, will you?” 

Woosung shakes his head, making a sound akin to a whine. Jaehyeong turns off the heat and faces his lover, smiling down at the smaller. “Why not, baby?” Woosung doesn't answer, pouting his lips up at the younger instead. “Ah, I see,” the taller chuckles, “you’re always so needy in the morning, Woo.”

Pressing a kiss on the man’s lips, Jaehyeong doesn’t get the chance to even pull back before Woosung is wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeper. “Morning,” he whispers, eyes still slightly closed. 

“Morning,” Jaehyeong whispers back. 

The rock ballad is still playing in the background, the kitchen smells like coffee and slightly burnt eggs, but none of it matters to them. 


End file.
